WHat Will Happen?
by readingrules512
Summary: Sylvia is a normal girl until one boy turns her whole world around... R&R
1. Chapter 1

I hesitated, and then followed him up the hill.

It had all started that morning. I had woken up and gone to school, like normal. After my first class – Science – was over I had to walk all the way to the other side of the school to get to History. I walked briskly down the hall then took a right. I opened the second door on the left and quickly walked in, hoping I wasn't late. But of course, I was. As I shut the door everyone turned.

"Hi," I managed.

"Miss Holmes, glad you could make it, take a seat," Mr. O'Conner said, "Now class as I was saying, this is your new classmate, Grover." I looked up from my doodle to see a short boy wearing a Rasta cap at the front of the room.

Grover smiled weakly and then walked down the aisle and took the empty seat next to me. He gave me a small wave then looked down and muttered something inaudible under his breath. I raised my eyebrows then turned my attention back to Mr. O'Conner.

The lesson was as boring as ever and with my ADHD it seemed even longer and tedious then it already was. After the bell rang I jumped out my seat, grabbed my things and hurried out of the room.

"Hey wait up!" I heard a voice yell. I turned and saw the new boy limping toward me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing the odd way he walked.

"I'm fine; it's just a disability," he said hurriedly, "Your Sylvia, right?"

"Yeah, that's me, how did you know?"

"It seems you're popular around here, aren't you?" He said with a look in his eyes I couldn't define that made something inside me want to start going on an adventure, like in the movies.

"Well, I guess so," I said. It was absolutely true though. In this small middle school I had made my name well known.

Grover laughed and said, "Great, so… uh, what's your next class?"

"Gym,"

"Oh, me too, but I can't participate,"

"Why not?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows. Grover simply pointed to his legs, "Oh, well then I guess I'll see you around!" I smiled and walked off to gym.

When I was all changed into my Green and Blue gym clothes I walked out of the locker rooms, ready for another game of dodge ball.

"Okay listen up! Today is going to be a bit different! We're playing basketball so I hope you all know how to play because I'm not going to explain! Now everyone line up!" We did and she assigned half of us bright orange pennies. I got handed mine and I slipped it on over my head. I looked down disgusted at what I was wearing.

The green T-shirt with the schools emblem under my orange penny. As if that wasn't horrid enough I was wear ugly blue shorts and some old beat up sneakers. Not to mention the gross purple high socks.

After gym was over the rest of the day went by in a haze although every time I'm done with gym I appreciate my regular pretty clothes.

As I was walking home from school I heard a shout, "WATCH OUT!" I turned to see Grover who had apparently changed into fuzzy brown pants. He was staring into the sky. I looked up and saw the most terrifying thing I had ever seen.

**A.N. Heeey! I hope you liked it! Sylvia is my OC! Can you guess who her parent is? Hmm… Ok well please don't make me :'( and review! now go review! Button is right there! I'll try to update when I figure out how ( if you know how plzzzz tell me!) and feel free to PM me if you have anything to say…. Ok bye! (you may be wondering how my other story Before It All is a prequel to this but trust me it is!) ;) bye for real! **


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up into the sky and saw the most terrifying thing I had ever seen.

It looked kind of like a giant bat, with the face of a really old, really ugly lady. The things talons were as sharp as needles and they were headed straight for my face.

Now, I like to read and watch movies a lot. In all of the adventures the hero or heroine always fight and conquers the monster. For a moment I thought _I can kill this thing and live happily ever after_. But then I remembered I was a normal 13 year old girl living in ordinary old Manhattan, otherwise known as reality.

So instead of conjuring a sword out of nowhere and stabbing the creature, I screamed like a four year old girl and ran down the street. I heard a screech and a shout but didn't look back.

My fashionable flats weren't made for running so after I reached the first turn I had to stop. I then took a quick glance over my shoulder to see… nothing. Then I heard footsteps coming from down where the monster had been.

I slowly started to back down the street but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Sylvia!" Grover turned the corner with a smile of relief on his face. "Thank the gods your okay!"

A million things entered my head that I should say but nothing came out. My mouth just fell open.

"It's okay, everyone's in shock for their first monster too," Grover said soothingly.

"Wait… so that-that thing was real? An-and you said _gods_, as in-in plural… oh no," I stuttered.

"It's okay, everything is fine now, and the kindly one is gone,"

"Kindly? I'm pretty sure that thing was trying to kill me that was to kind!" I blurted out

"Don't worry I'm going to bring you to camp! Once we get there, I'll explain everything," Grover said, but it only made me more curious. I wanted to ask more questions but I just nodded and wondered about this supposed "camp".

Grover called a cab and I was lost in my head the whole drive. Eventually I saw Grover's hand waving in front of my face and snapped back to the world.

We got out of the smelly car and I fount we were at the base of a large hill. At the top was a tall pine tree with something glimmering in its branches.

"Wait a minute, why does it smell like a barn?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer.

"Oh, I'm a satyr," Grover said, pointing to his legs. I realized that he wasn't wearing fuzzy brown pants, he actually had fur! And where his feet should have been, he had cloven hooves. My eyes got very wide.

` "Like the Greek animal?" Grover nodded, "Sure, why not?" I mumbled to myself, I hoping this was a crazy dream, but I knew my luck was too terrible for that.

` "So, to camp we go?" Asked Grover. I gave him a sheepish smile. He started to walk on up. I hesitated, and then followed him up the hill.

**A.N. Hey everybody! I hope you like chapter 2! Don't be expecting updates every day I have a busy life and I only like to type on my dad's computer and I'm only at his house half the time so... yeah. If for some weird reason you noticed, the last line of this chapter is the first line of the first chapter… ok… if you get a chance go on my profile and check out my new poll! WHOO HOO please review if you want to make my happy! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows ;)! BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized I forgot to do this:**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

I trudged up the steep, grassy slope. I kept staring at the huge pine tree at the very top. I realized the thing in its branches was a sort of blanket. It was golden and beautifully glimmering in the sunlight.

When I reached the top I peeked over the slope and my eyes got very wide.

There was big blue house blocking… something. Also, huge strawberry field with more "satyrs" in it. A river ran through a large forest with the Atlantic Ocean as its source.

I followed Grover to the big blue house. He opened the white door and I gulped. We walked down the hallway and entered the room at the end. In it was a ping pong table with the net taken off. 12 kids, all about 17, sat around it but one really stood out.

He had shaggy black hair and he was the only one who looked about my age, maybe a little older. He simply wore black skinny jeans, a black shirt, an aviators jacket, and dark sneakers. Even though he seemed totally pessimistic and dark, something about him made me blush.

A man with a brown beard who was in a wheel chair cleared his throat. "Grover, is this the new demigod you told me about?"

"Yeah, everyone meet Sylvia. Sylvia, this is…" Grover went off introducing me to everyone but the only name I cached was "Nico" when he pointed to the cute guy.

A round of "Hi's" came from the kids and I mumbled "Hey" awkwardly.

"Sylvia, you are a demigod, this means one of your parents is one of the Greek gods, who are, by the way, real. Are you getting this?" Wheelchair-man asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, so anyways, one of the gods came down from Olympus, met your mortal parent and they had you. Now, which parent do you live with?"

"Umm… both, I'm adopted," I replied.

"That's totally gives us a lead on who her parent is," A burly girl with messy brown hair mumbled.

"You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you're claimed. How old are you?"Chiron asked.

"Twelve," I said.

"Good, the gods made a promise that they would claim their children before they turned thirteen. Per-"Chiron stopped himself and everyone at the table tensed, "So you'll be claimed soon."

"Here, I'll show you," Grover took me by the arm and led me out the door and behind the house. "These are the cabins!" He said proudly.

I stared at the odd assortment of mini houses. I had studied the Greek gods, so I could guess which was which.

Grover led me to a cabin that was just a usual log one and opened the door for me.

**A.N. omgodz I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long I was SUPER busy and wrote this in like 4 minutes so sorry if its bad, also I kind of have writers block… oh well! Thanks to my 1 reviewer so far and I now I must ask you to review, PLEASE! Make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

I walked into the log cabin. I was filled to the brim with people.

"Ask for The Stolls, they're the cabin counselors. Oh, and hold onto your stuff," Grover shut the door in my face.

"I don't have any stuff!" I called, even though I knew he was long gone.

"Then you're no use to us," I turned to see two boys who looked the exact same. The only difference was that one was taller than the other.

"Umm… are you guys The Stolls?" I asked. They both nodded vigorously, "Oh, well in that case, I'm Sylvia, the new kid."

"Cool, I'm Conner and this is my brother Travis. We're both sons of Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, travelers-"

"Basically anyone using the road," his brother cut him off, "You're staying here until your godly parent claims you, that is, unless you're our sister, then you're here for good. Go grab a sleeping bag and lay on the floor… somewhere. Dinner's in fifteen minutes," With that Conner and Travis walked out of cabin.

"Nice to meet you too?" I muttered

"Uh, do you need help?" I looked to my left and saw a girl about my age smiling kindly.

"Sure, where are the sleeping bags, I just got here and I'm kind of confused," I replied, hoping on making a new friend.

"Here, I'll show you; by the way, my name is Isabella- but you can call me Izz," **(A.N. I DID NOT GET THIS NAME FROM TMI, IT JUST SOUNDS COOL)** she had curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her blue eyes bore into mine and she had tiny brown freckles completely covering her face, "I'm new too, I got her last week."

She led me to a closet in the back of the small cabin and opened it, revealing a huge stack of multi-colored sleeping bags. I took a yellow one off the top and Isabella led me over to her orange one in a corner.

We sat down on our bags and began to chat about how crazy all this was what someone called, "Isabella! Time for dinner!" We looked up to see Conner leaning in the door of the now empty cabin. We laughed and got up. "I told you not to call me that!" she yelled, causing me to giggle. We ran over to the mess hall.

We entered the large building filled with more "demigods." Izz showed me to the Hermes cabin and we sat down.

Everyone began to gobble down the delicious meal. When I finally looked up from my plate my mouth (not the first time that day) fell open, "Izz…" I began.

I was staring a spot directly above her head at the shape slowly emerging from a glowing light. I looked into her eyes, expecting to see fear and confusion from all the sudden attention, but the look I got back was much worse.

She was staring with wide eyes directly over my head.

**A.N. Thanks to everyone who reads and remember PLEASE review! I know you read this yet why don't you review I don't care if you hate it! I want feed back! Im sorry for all the cliffies they are just so fun! I cant help it… again PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it! (p.s. I suggest reading Before It All before continuing with this story… HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KINGS DAY !**


	5. Chapter 5 AN sorry plz read

**Hey sorry I know I didn't update in a long time and then stick you with an authors note. I apoplogize. So heres the deal: I need 1 review. I know I have 3 but theyre all from the same AWESOME person Katrina Riley. My thanks to you ! Now I just want one review from some other person to know if my story is actually good or not ( from more than one persons opinion). Thanks for reading my story I hope you love it and Im sorry if this seems mean. Happy Super Bowl day! (sorry I don't like football so im not watching ( I watch da puppy bowl) but if I have to choose I root for the patriots cus… well theyre my home team… I should not have told u that..) byebye [lease review I wud love u forever if u did! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So… I didn't get any reviews, but I know you read it so I might as well post a new chpter right? But seriously, this story is gunna be done and be that story with 3 reviews and like 20 chapters . But I have nothing better to do so… yeah here ya go!**

** p.s. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I REALIZE THIS LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER STUPID NICO/OC STORY. IT IS NEITHER STUPID NOR NICO/OC SO DON'T WORRY! ENJOY THE CHAPPIE PLZ R&R!**

"SYLVIA! WAKE UP!" I rolled over and put my pillow over my head.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Sylvia," my new sister said, "Its eleven o'clock! The whole cabin already left for breakfast, plus, we have a very important first day of training. More importantly _boys_!"

I rolled my eyes. "Everything isn't about dating you- oh who am I kidding, this place is crawling with hotties!" I let out one of those girlish squeals and jumped out from under my covers. I quickly ran into the bathroom to put on a camp shirt and jeans, brush my hair, and apply make-up.

When I was finally done I slipped on a pair of hiking boots one of my siblings had given me and walked out the door, arm in arm with Izz.

"Go on ahead, I need a minute," I told my new bestie/sis when we were halfway across the green. She smiled and ran off to go flirt while I turned around. I walked back to my new home. The golden shining cabin was absolutely beautiful. I sat down at the bottom of the stairs that led to the door and took a deep breath.

"Hey uh… dad. I know your probably not listening but, here goes. Well, I guess I'll start by saying thanks. You know, for claiming me?" I started playing with my thumbs. "There are a lot of people in cabin 7 **(A/N: I looked it up, that's the real number!) **that are… mad at you for abandoning them. One of them told me that a war was started by some dude who was mad at _his _dad. I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you. You're a god for… well _the_ _gods'_ sake. You have all this important stuff going on, how were you going to take care of one kid? And I turned out just fine. Moms good. She misses you. A lot. Well, I have to go. I know that it's probably hard for you but, maybe you could talk to me… sometime… in my life… yeah, okay, bye." And with that I ran to the pavilion.

"Where were you?" Izz asked me when I go there.

"Oh, just… sneezing?" I mentally face palmed.

"Sure… So see that guy?" She pointed to one of the brothers from the Hermes cabin. "That's Conner; he's taking me out on a date tomorrow." I laughed.

"Izz, you are too good." I shoveled a spoonful of cereal into my mouth as some girl (I think her name was Katie) walked past. She gave me thumbs up.

Izz raised her eyebrows as if to say 'what the heck?' I just shook my head.

"Hey," it was a boy. He was cute, and as much as I wanted to giggle like a six year old, I had mastered how to act around boys. "So, since you're new to camp I thought maybe I could show you around."

"That sounds great, but we alrea-" I was cut off by Izz stomping on my foot. This normally wouldn't have hurt, but she was wearing heels. I looked up at her face and she gave me a look. I realized how stupid I was just being. "You know where stuff is? Okay then, I guess I'll see you around." And he was gone.

"Oh, my, god- gods… whatever! He was cute! You let him get away," She shook her head in mock disgust. I just stared at his head disappearing in the crowd.

"Dang it," I muttered, and Izz covered her ears. I tilted my head in confusion because it really wasn't that loud. Then I realized that everyone else was doing the same thing. Now I started to panic.

_Am I deaf? _"Hello? Hello? Testing…. Testing," I said aloud to test my theory_. No, not that. Maybe… oh gosh._

Of course, with my luck, things got worse.

**Sorry its short, I had writers block again, also im sick and lazy. Also, im cranky, so if you don't review Ill either cry or punch my friends (not like serious punching but like, friend punches) and they have enough brusis. So ya… (the buttons right there… you know you want to! Mwahahahahahahah)**


End file.
